OS UNE HISTOIRE DE TRADUCTION
by Tata Mya
Summary: Levy tombe sur un gros morceau : Elle a pour mission de traduire un grimoire écrit dans une langue inconnu au bataillon. Gajeel, qui est la dernière personne sur cette planète qui peut l'aider se révélera bien plus qu'utile


Elle avait cette particularité lorsqu'elle lisait, d'entortiller l'une de ses deux mèches bleues autours de son index. De temps à autres elle ouvrait la bouche, largement ou simplement un léger espace selon l'information qu'elle découvrait. Quand elle se plongeait en pleine réflexion à la suite de sa lecture, elle fermait les yeux, en reposant son visage dans sa main et passait nonchalamment sa plume magique sous son petit nez comme si ce mouvement pouvait lui donner une réponse; De l'autre main, elle caressait doucement le papier vieilli de l'ouvrage. Lorsqu'une idée germait dans son esprit, elle s'empressait d'ouvrir un carnet fait maison épais comme un poing, auquel elle rajoutait des pages lorsqu'il allait lui en manquer, et se mettait à noter ce qui lui passait par la tête : Parfois avec un sourire satisfait elle reprenait sa lecture, parfois elle faisait une petit moue, tordant sa bouche et d'un geste théâtrale elle barrait avec hargne ce qu'elle venait de noter, et dans ces moments là elle replongeait dans une intense réflexion le sourire collé à l'envers. C'est quand Levy était dans un état similaire que Gajeel aimait l'interrompre : Il ne le dirait jamais, mais la voir agacée était l'une des choses qu'il préférait au monde, uniquement quand il n'était pas la source de l'agacement on s'entend.  
Et c'était précisément dans ce genre d'état d'esprit que Levy était aujourd'hui : Elle avait eut une mission d'un collectionneur de livre qui avait fait appel à ses dons pour déchiffrer et traduire une encyclopédie d'une taille assommante que sa famille avait depuis plusieurs générations. Levy, toujours assoiffée de savoir, avait accepté la tâche avec plaisir, et plus l'ouvrage était conséquent, plus elle était ravie. Mais lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à la traduction, pensant naïvement que le langage faisait partit de son vocabulaire, elle se heurta à une couverture de cuir, non seulement d'origine inconnue, mais de runes tout aussi inconnues. Durant plusieurs semaines elle s'était acharnée à trouver quel langage ces runes pouvait bien découler, mais même après avoir inspecté tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de la guilde, de Fiore, elle était même allé jusqu'à Crocus : Rien, pas un seul parchemin, pas une seule gravure, pas un seul livre. Enfin si, elle était tombée sur un vieux bout de vélin trouvé entre un livre et l'étagère poussiéreuse. Elle avait cru reconnaitre plusieurs signes, les mêmes que ceux des runes du livre. Elle avait demandé au bibliothécaire si elle pouvait emprunter le bout de parchemin, l'homme avait lancé un regard blasé par dessus ses demies-lune avant de lui répondre qu'elle pouvait aussi le garder. Ce fût une joie de courte durée pour Levy. Le parchemin ne l'aida pas le moins du monde.  
Elle était donc, en plein milieu de la guilde, la tête écrasée dans les pages du livre, le pauvre parchemin froissé dans l'une de ses mains. Elle avait essayé de travailler partout : chez elle, dans la bibliothèque, dans le parc et elle essayait dans la guilde. Qui sait? Peut-être que le bazar ambiant lui donnerait des réponses.

Gajeel qui était perché sur son étage, regardait la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait posé l'ouvrage sur sa table. Et si d'habitude il savourait de la voir grognon, cette fois là n'était pas comme les autres : Elle était déjà arrivée agacée dans la guilde, et de mémoire de dragon ce n'était pas un très bon signe. Il resta donc dans son coin le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait chez Levy avant d'intervenir. Même sous la torture il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais passer pour un héros, même le temps d'une minute, aux yeux de Levy n'avait pas de prix et il adorait ça. C'est lorsqu'elle commença à se taper le front contre la table qu'il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de venir la voir.  
Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle d'un pas qu'il voulait ''cool'' il perçut la voix de Levy qui murmurait au rythme de ses coups de front « Saletés de runes de merde, de langage pourri, et de mission à la con. Il va ce le traduire tout seul son bouquin tout droit venu des enfers pour me faire chier » Et quand Levy sortait des vulgarités, ce n'était un bon signe, et quand elle les sortait pour un livre, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois que Gajeel l'entendait insulter un livre, un langage, ou une écriture.  
Il hausse les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le banc à coté de la mage.

\- Un problème Crevette.  
Ladite crevette releva la tête, marquée par un teint pâle quasi cadavérique, et des cernes violacées. Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant remonter son nez, et tiqua bruyamment.

\- Ah non, c'est pas le moment toi! Vas jouer plus loin je n'ai pas le temps !  
Gajeel leva un sourcil. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout sauf à ça. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui intima l'ordre de la laisser tranquille, mais d'un mouvement de tête il l'envoya bouler au fond de sa cervelle tordue, et rapprocha son visage de celui de la mage qui fronçait les sourcils au point qu'ils se touchèrent. Gajeel grimaça, en planta ses yeux rubis dans ceux de sa voisine.

\- C'est quoi cette façon de me parler? Il lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front, comme une sorte de punition.  
Levy hésita sérieusement : Soit elle lui aplatissait la tête contre la table, soit elle lui collait un grand coup de grimoire sur le crâne, soit elle lui imprimait les quatorze phalanges de sa main sur la joue. Mais elle se retint de faire et se contenta donc de le repousser, le plus violemment possible et de l'ignorer. Mais lorsqu'on s'appelle Levy et que l'on peut être la plus énervée du monde, pousser un mastodonte comme Gajeel n'avait aucun impact, et il se pourrait même qu'il se laisse faire un peu.

\- Je te l'ai dis, j'ai pas le temps - murmura t-elle - et de toute façon je doute que tu puisse m'aider…  
Le mage se rapprocha de nouveaux vers, non plus pour la regarder mais plus pour observer le livre qui reposait sur la table. Il tira l'objet vers lui et mollement il tourna les pages du livre sans grand interêt. Après plusieurs minutes de ''lecture'' il se retourne vers la bleutée et soutenu son regard.

-Et tu es censée faire quoi avec ce bouquin au juste?

\- CE bouquin, comme tu dis, m'a été confié par un client pour que je le traduise.-Elle avait prit son grand air de miss je-sais-tout, sachant que Gajeel ne pourrait pas l'aider dans sa tâche et qu'il était juste ici pour venir la narguer.  
Devant l'air blasé du dragon, elle se racla la gorge et replaça le livre devant elle, avant de prendre son air le plus sérieux du monde mixé à autre un peu plus hautain qui lui donnait l'impression de gérer le mieux du monde. Et même si sa technique pour ignorer Gajeel et le faire partir lui semblait une bonne idée, il n'en fut rien, Gajeel était là, à cheval sur le banc, le coude reposé sur table et la main soutenant sa tête. Il avait aussi un sourire moqueur. De toute évidence il ne croyait pas du tout que Levy gérait quoique ce soit.

\- Et de ce que je peux observer, tu es à un stade si avancé, que tu vas bientôt le rendre ce livre?  
Aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Parce que c'est évident qu'aucun livre ne peut te résister…. Même celui là…  
Elle se tourna vers lui, agacée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends pas « même celui-là »  
Gajeel se laissa rire quelque instant devant les joues rougit de colère de Levy. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il mit quelque minutes à se remettre de son fou rire, et ramena les livre entre avant de s'installer convenablement sur le banc.

\- Je veux dire par là ma jolie …. que même si tu es très doué dans ton domaine, parfois il faut reconnaitre que tu ne peux pas toujours tout faire.  
La jeune femme grimaça. Venant de lui c'est le pire de tout les comble du monde. S'il y avait bien une tête brulée, après Natsu, qui ne savait pas abandonner et qui fonçait tête baissée quelque part sans la moindre réflexion en amont d'un plan bien construit, c'était bien lui. Levy claqua la langue en le toisant du mieux qu'elle put, sous son regard moqueur.

\- Et bien si tu as l'air si sûr de toi, tu n'as qu'a le traduire.  
Gajeel se racla la gorge en se relevant. Il se pencha quand même vers la jeune femme et lui pinça le bout du nez en arborant un sourire plus carnassier.

\- C'est pas ma mission Crevette, et je vais pas me faire chier avec ce bouquin!

Puis il se tourna en mettant les mains des poches et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. Le temps qu'il rejoigne la sortie, Panther Lily se posa sur son épaule en finissant un Kiwi et lui annonçant qu'ils avaient une nouvelle mission pour quelque jours. Gajeel accepta et se dirigea chez lui pour préparer ses affaires.

* * *

Levy était allongée sur son lit et regardait le plafond de sa minuscule chambre. Voilà cinq jour que Gajeel l'avait laissé là, hésitante et plein de mystère. Une petite voix au fond de son cerveau lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui et une autre, celle qu'elle écoutait bien plus que de raison qui la poussait à se lever, enfiler une tenue correcte et se rendre chez le Dragon car à son ton et son attitude elle savait qu'il pouvait l'aider. Mais malheureusement, il était partit en missions et elle ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Elle laissa son regard couler vers le livre qui reposait par terre et fit une moue de réflexion. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à cogiter entre son envie et sa raison, elle fini par laisser filer un bruit d'exaspération avant de se relever et d'enfiler un pantalon et une veste et d'attraper le gros ouvrage dans son sac.  
Il faisait très tard à Magnolia, et Levy laissa la température nocturne la rafraîchir un peu. Elle observa les étoiles un moment, et se mit en route, direction l'appartement de ce buffle de Gajeel qui n'avait pas voulu l'aider la première fois. Elle se remémorait le chemin de tête, l'ayant parcouru quelque chose comme deux fois avant d'arriver au bout d'une dizaine de minutes devant l'antre du Dragon. Une grande bâtisse haute de plusieurs étages, dont l'un était dédié à Gajeel, elle composa de tête et sans se tromper le code d'accès à l'appartement et gravit les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. '' Évidemment'' pensa t-elle en grimaçant.  
Elle toqua à la porte noire une fois arrivée avec des sentiments partagés : d'une part elle avait l'espoir qu'il soit là pour pouvoir enlever cette grosse épine littéraire de son pieds et par conséquent en apprendre plus et passer du temps avec le brun ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde et elle n'était pas contre un peu plus d'intimité, mais ce dernier point laissait à Levy un sentiment intimidé et flippé à l'idée de passer plusieurs heures aussi proche de lui. Donc d'un coté elle voulait qu'il soit là, et d'un autre son absence l'aurait largement soulagée. Levy pensive se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idée en place, ''Non, non Levy… Focus, on est la pour le travail! ''.  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin, sur un Gajeel à moitié nu et visiblement agacé, transpirant et les cheveux noué en queue de cheval haute. Levy parut surprise et laissa paraitre quelques rougeurs timides sur ses joues. Bon maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix, Gajeel était revenu et elle ne pouvait décemment pas partir prétextant une fausse raison, il était bien capable de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle pour la faire parler. elle se recala la gorge pour parler mais elle fut couper par la voix du brun plus rocailleuse et pâteuse que jamais.

-Quoi Crevette?  
Elle sortit de son sac le livre et le secoua sous le nez du dragon qui grimaça en grognant. À sont tour d'être grognon.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide Gajeel….  
Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire pour qu'il accepte, mais au vu de son nez qui se retroussait et la direction que prenait les commissures de ses lèvres, Levy douta que cela suffise. Elle rajouta un petit « s'il te plais » sans vraiment d'espoir : ce n'était qu'une histoire de seconde avant que Gajeel ne lui claque la porte au nez. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il regarda à l'intérieur de chez lui par dessus son épaule, avant de toiser la jeune femme.

\- Ma clim est cassée et j'ai qu'un pauvre ventilateur qui brasses de l'air chaud, alors j'ai vraiment vraiment pas la patience…  
Ce n'était pas un Non, et comme pour appuyer sa réponse il se décala sur le coté pour laisser Levy s'engouffrer dans la pièce principale noyée dans une chaleur moite. Elle se laissa aller sur le canapé et attendit Gajeel qui ramassait quelque chose sur la table ainsi qu'une pince et un tournevis. Il se posa lui aussi sur le canapé et se pencha sur le moteur de climatisation en pestant. Gajeel avait raison il faisait très chaud et ce n'était pas le petit ventilateur qui brassait de l'air tiède ni les fenêtres ouvertes qui changeait grand chose. Elle laissa donc tomber sa veste, dévoilant un débardeur un peut trop moulant et qui répondait à la question de Gajeel un peu plus tôt : si oui ou non elle portait un soutient-gorge? La réponse était : Non.  
Puis elle s'attacha les cheveux et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Gajeel lorgna discrètement sur les formes de Levy avant de se racler la gorge comme si de rien et se concentra sur la couverture du livre. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Levy sortit précipitamment de son sac son carnet et son stylo. Il trouva cela amusant. Elle était prête à noter tout ce qu'il allait dire.

-Bon déjà Crevette, je ne sais pas comment ton client à pu avoir ce livre en sa possession mais je vais devoir avoir quelque explication avec lui, si tu n'en vois pas l'inconvénient. Ensuite c'est normal que tu ne puisse pas le lire puisque ce langage n'est compréhensible que par ceux qui on été initié, c'est à dire très peu… Pour être honnête on doit normalement être cinq à le parler, lire et écrire, enfin quatre et demi en enlevant Natsu qui ne sait pas lire grand chose.  
Levy s'arrêta de noter.

\- De quoi?…. Tu veux dire que…

\- Que seuls les dragons et leurs apprentis/enfants/progénitures… Comme tu veux, savent le parler et le comprendre, et comme ça tourne vite dans ta petite tête : Oui, Metalicana me l'a enseigné… enfin m'a forcé… tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de coup de masse que me suis prit sur la tête pour apprendre mes leçons, mais au final heureusement que je l'ai appris ce fichu blabla.  
Levy laissa échapper un doux rire en imaginant petit Gajeel cancre aux leçon de son père. Gajeel sortit alors d'un tiroir une page avec des runes et en face de chaque runes il y avait une lettre.

\- Je l'avait écrit pour toi, je savais que tu viendrais me voir, donc j'avais préparer ça pour t'aider… C'est pas très précis parce qu'on ne peut pas en faire une traduction littérale mais ça peut te donner une certaine idée - il lui tendit la feuille - bon si t'a besoin d'aide tu me demande!

Puis il repartit à ses réparations de climatisation. La jeune femme le regarda quelque minutes avec un sourire doux, elle le trouvait mignon et qu'il lui parle de son enfance et qu'il lui ai préparé l'alphabet pour elle la touchait beaucoup. Mais elle finit par ce rappeler ce pourquoi elle était là, et se mit alors au boulot. Déchiffrant donc le titre du livre.  
L'entreprise fut un peu plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensa même avec l'aide apportée par l'alphabet de Gajeel. C'est donc au bout d'une demie-heure que Levy put mettre une traduction sur la couverture.  
« L'Histoire des Dragons par Gaëlice »

\- Gajeel, qui est Gaëlice?

\- Hum… -Il tourna la tête vers Levy qui la fixait de ses grands yeux marrons - c'est hum…. quelque chose comme le premier Dragon, mais en même temps c'était aussi le premier mage élémentaires… Il avait, de mémoire, toute les magies et c'est lui qui les a appris à des centaines et des centaines de disciples ses magies, ce qui veut dire que mon don et le tien viennent de le même personne à la base. -Il lui tapota le bout du nez - bref, on oublie souvent de parler de ce gars là car les mémoires ne remontant jamais aussi loin dans l'Histoire, mais les Dragons eux, n'oublient jamais.  
Levy absorba les paroles qui découlait de la bouche de Gajeel et continua à noter et traduit du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Trois heures, et un pantalon en moins pour Levy plus tard, elle venait de terminer la moitié du Chapitre Un quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. L'heure du cadrant affichait l'aube, et sans vraiment faire attention elle se laissa glisser, endormie, contre le corps brulant de Gajeel qui terminait tout juste une réparation approximative de la clim. Il se leva donc du canapé, et la prit dans ses bras pour aller la coucher dans sa propre chambre, qui était un peu plus fraiche que le reste de la demeure, il remonta le draps sur elle et la vit se rouler en boule en laissant échapper un petit gémissement de bien être, puis quitta la chambre et se coucha à son tour sur le canapé. L'odeur de Levy lui picota le nez, le canapé en était imprégné, de son odeur de corporelle, ce qui avait tendance à le rendre un peu fou, surtout que la chaleur décuplait l'empreinte olfactive et l'endroit restreint de son salon semblait doucement s'en emplir, ce qui fit grimacer Gajeel, qui se frappa la l'arrière du crâne avec l'accotoir du canapé. Il savait que son odorat beaucoup plus développé que les autre Dragon Slayer allait lui jouer des tour, et les phéromones qui étaient présent dans l'odeur de la sueur de Levy mit les siens au plafond. Il s'était retenue d'une violence folle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et craquer, mais bon dieu ce qu'il en avait envie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne se cachait plus son attirance pour la jeune femme et il reconnaissait les sentiments qu'elle déclenchait chez lui : la passion, la tendresse, la malice, et bien sûr, l'amour. Mais ça allait plus loin encore, il était très sensible à son odeur, et plus un dragon était sensible à l'odeur d'un ou d'une autre, plus il y avait de chance que cet/te autre soit son partenaire de vie, car comme la plus part des volatiles de ce monde, les dragons vivent en couple pour toute la vie et concrétise leur unions par une morsure lors de leur premier rapport charnel.

\- Je savais que j'aurais pas dû la laisser entrer… « avec un peu de chance elle va pas sortir de là » - pensa t-il avec un regard gourmand.  
C'est sur cette pensée lubrique qu'il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir et d'arrêter de penser à la jeune femme dans sa chambre ou sinon il allait craquer et la rejoindre mais pas pour dormir.

Il murmura quelque choses dans son sommeil. Il faisait doux, ça sentait bon, il y'a fait deux odeurs : une sucré et l'autre beaucoup plus charnelle et appétissante. Puis il entendit une voix d'ange lui parler. Gajeel ouvrit les yeux. Penchée sur lui, Levy le regardait en souriant. Ses cheveux bleu tombaient en cascades sur son visage lui encadrant ses deux joues rebondies.

\- Tu te réveille gros fainéant? La voix de Levy était rayonnante et rieuse.  
Gajeel se redressa du canapé en se frottant la tête. Il regarda l'heure à la pendule il était un peu plus de midi. Alors q'il se levait il remarqua plusieurs chose: L'air était frais, signe que le climatiseur était bien réparer, ensuite ça sentait la nourriture dans son appartement chose rare puisqu'il passait plus son temps à mastiquer des bout de ferrailles qui laissait trainer un peu partout. Ferraille qui avait disparu et son appartement semblait rangé et propre. Levy qui était retournée dans le coin cuisine en lui disant qu'elle été descendu acheter quelque petite choses à l'épicerie du coin. Ensuite sur le bar Lily, qui était revenue de sa soirée féline, sirotait un thé au Kiwi en discutant avec Levy et en jetant des regard lourd de sens et moqueur à Gajeel. Et enfin, la dernière chose : Levy était dans un de ses t-shirt… La jeune femme avait prit possession d'un de ses marcel, un blanc qui était suffisamment long pour la couvrir complètement et lui faisait une robe.

\- Et bah, fait comme chez toi surtout ! laissa t-il échapper plus pour la forme et pour cacher son ravissement.

\- Estime toi heureux, sinon tu ne mangerais rien sans moi. Ton frigo est vide à se demander pourquoi tu as un frigo!  
Il fit quelque pas en s'étirant à le rejoignit en regardant d'un oeil hagard les oeufs brouillés et les saucisses qui était en train de cuire.

-Parce que je mange de l'acier tu te souviens? D'ailleurs où sont mes provisions?

-Tu veux parler de vieux bouts de fer rouillé qui trainait partout? Je les ai jeté, tu vas te rendre malade en les mangeant.  
Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as qu'à m'en fabriquer si t'es plus maligne! Et puis ça je crois que ça m'appartient non - il pince le tissu d'une des large bretelles de la robe/t-shirt. Levy se tourna vers lui en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Il fait chaud et j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher des affaires vois-tu, et mes vêtements de la veille je les ai mise à laver comme la pile d'affaires sales qui traine dans ta chambre. Tu n'as rien à dire, j'ai dû toucher tes caleçons sales, espèce de porc!  
Gajeel eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire et il laissa quand même échapper un ricanement et un sourire. Lily leva les yeux aux ciel

\- Levy a raison, tu exagère sur le manque de propreté… Tu pourrais faire des efforts.  
Mais Gajeel ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était mis en quête de chercher un ultime bout de fer à mastiquer en attendant, mais même après plusieurs minutes d'inspection il ne trouva rien, et même pas moyens d'utiliser les ustensiles de cuisines : Lily avait investi dans du bois, de la céramique et du plastique, ainsi que de l'aluminium, parce que le chat savait très bien que son maitre préférait mourir plutôt que manger de l'aluminium. Donc renseigné, il s'installa au bar et attendit que Levy daigne lui accorder un peu de victuailles, ce qui se présenta bientôt à lui sous forme d'oeufs brouillés, saucisses et Pancakes dégoulinant de sirop d'érable. le Dragon slayer loucha sur l'assiette et poussa du bout de la fourchette la viande. Alors que Levy avait attaqué avec un plaisir non dissimulé son plat et Lily dévorait sa pile de pancakes, elle regarda son hôte.

-Ca ne vas pas Gajeel?

-Crevette… quand je te dis que je mange de l'acier, ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air…

\- Roh, avant d'être un dragon tu es né homme, non, alors mange ce qui a dans ton assiette, ça va pas te tuer et arrête de faire cette tête là!

Gajeel se sentit comme un enfant puni obligé de finir son assiette, il porta alors à son nez une première fourchette, puis après avoir inspecté olfactivement la nourriture, il sortit sa langue et gouta un peu. Levy leva les yeux au ciel en le regardant faire. Puis il mit cette fois toute la fourchette dans sa bouche. Son verdict.

\- Ok c,'est bon, mais pas autant que l'acier! Levy se mit sourire puis elle fit apparaitre trois lingot d'acier devant Gajeel, qui laissa complètement tomber son assiette pour l'apparition.

Après avoir ''brunché'' Levy et Gajeel se remirent à la traduction de l'ouvrage. Cette fois Gajeel s'impliqua un peu plus que la veille, et il avancèrent beaucoup plus vite. Levy avait compris que ce livre était une sorte de guide philosophique magique du premier des mages.  
Le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel qui affichait une couleur rosé, presque orangé. Levy qui était entrain de noter ce que Gajeel disait, avait reposé ses jambes sur les cuisses de Gajeel qui était en train de lui masser les pieds.

\- L'écaille du Dragon est la chose la chose la plus puissante dans ce monde, peut importe qu'elle sera la magie, aucun mage ne peut vaincre un dragon sauf si ce mage possède la magie du dragon. Alors ce mage sera en mesure de vaincre le dragon.

\- Comment on est passé de tueurs de dragon à fils de dragon? Demanda Levy qui avait posé son carnet sur ses jambes.

\- La magie des dragon déclinant, ils avaient besoin de trouver des descendant pour perpétuer cette magie, de différente façon… Natsu, Wendy, les jumeaux et moi on a été élevé dès l'enfance par nos dragons, qui nous appris, insufflés leur magie pour être sûr que leur trace ne s'éteigne pas complètement. Il faut aussi savoir que quand un mage prend possession de la magie du dragon, son corps mute avec : je ne suis pas né avec mes piercings, ni mon odorat, ils sont apparus quand j'ai assimilé ma magie.

-Donc en gros tu es né non mange?

\- C'est ça, j'ai juste eu assez de chance pour me trouver orphelin et avoir attiré ce gros lézard métallique qu'est mon père.

-Levy laissa échapper un « oh » de fascination. En fait, nous les dragon slayers première, deuxième et troisième génération on est les plus gros charlatans de l'histoire de la magie: Nous avons la plus puissante magie en étant né sans don, La seul différence entre Laxus et moi c'est que j'ai eu ma magie naturellement et lui artificiellement, mais j'ai un avantage sur lui - il pince la nez de Levy qui s'était rapproché de lui au fil de ses paroles. - C'est que moi je peux améliorer mes dons physique de façon optimal, puisque mon corps n'a pas été soumis à un changement mais qu'il a intégré la magie en lui comme un nouveau membre. Les deuxième génération, eux, augmente un seul chose : Laxus c'est la force, Cobra l'ouïe, mais il ne pourront pas améliorer leur autres sens, nous si, on peut toujours s'améliorer. Levy l'écouta encore parler quelque heures puis il se remirent à la traduction de l'ouvrage.  
Gajeel attrapa sa guitare qui trônait à coté du canapé, et commença à gratter les cordes calmement, laissant échapper de ses doigts un douces mélodie. Levy, quand à elle avait complètement décroché de la traduction, pour le regarder jouer, les mains soutenant sa tête. Elle le trouvais beau, son visage sérieux, mais duquel émanait une infime douceur, la mélodie qu'il créait, tout ça combiné dans cette bulle d'intimité qu'ils s'étaient créés tout les deux en vingt-quatre heures. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et elle se laissa à sourire en fermant les yeux.

-Crevette?… Levy ouvrit les yeux. Gajeel avait cessé de jouer et la regardait l'air très sérieux.

-Oui Gajeel? Lui répondit t-elle.

-J'ai une question… Pourquoi t'es là avec moi?  
Cette fois Levy ouvrit grand les yeux avants de les froncer en se redressant.

-Parce que je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour traduire le livre… Gajeel se mit à rire.

-Non, c'est pas ça… Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi t'as toujours été gentille avec moi, alors que je me suis comporté comme un connard avec toi, que je t'ai blessé, fait du mal, pourquoi t'es toujours gentille et souriante… Pourquoi t'as cru en moi, que tu m'as fait confiance?

Levy eu des nouvelles palpitations. Elle leva les yeux en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

-Je… Je crois que j'ai toujours voulu croire que tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne. Aujourd'hui je le sais. Mais à l'époque, j'avais peur de toi, tu m'as traumatisé etc… Mais tu… étais dans une mauvaise passe, avec des gens mauvais autours de toi qui t'encourageais à faire des choses mauvaises, tu étais blessé, tu te sentais trahi et abandonné par la personne à qui tu tenais le plus, tu à toujours baigné dans une atmosphère de violence et de force, tu ne t'épanouissais pas… Alors quand le Maitre à chercher à te ramener à la guilde, que tu t'étais exilé, j'ai su que tu t'en voulais, que tu savais que ce que tu avais fait était mal ce qui signifiait que tu vais conscience de tes actes et que tu étais une bonne personne. Lorsque tu es arrivé, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de te côtoyer parce que je savais ce que tu pouvais faire, mais j'ai très vite compris que tu étais juste un genre de gros chiot qui avait besoin d'être câliné, accepté dans une meute et que si on te faisait confiance et que t'acceptait tel que tu étais, ton vrai toi, le Gajeel un peu couillon qui aime faire de la musique, manger, râler, chanter faux, qui est fan de son chat même si tu ne veut pas le dire, et qui aime taquiner tes amis, alors tu serait enfin heureux, toi même et que tu montrerais au monde entier à quel point tu rayonne de bienveillance, de force d'esprit et de courage. Et que tu n'es pas seulement un gros bourrin qui fonce dans le tas et qui réfléchit après. Tu es aussi quelque de sensible et débordant d'amour, mais ça tu ne le diras pas parce que tu as des gros bras et que tu es viril - Elle éclata de rire alors que Gajeel grimaçait avant de renverser la tête en arrière.

-Je crois que t'as mis dans le mille. Il se redressa en croisant les bras et adressant un regard souriant à Levy qui le lui rendit.- Mais ça n'excuse pas mon comportement de gros con… - il fit la mou.  
Levy se rapprocha de Gajeel et se pencha sur lui, il vit loucha un peu.

-Non ça ne l'excuse pas, j'ai même encore deux cicatrices aux poignets, mais c'est une affaire classée, tu as prouvé à tout le monde que tu t'en voulais, tu t'es suffisamment puni, pour que moi je puisse te pardonner. Gajeel, arrête de ressasser les choses mal que tu as faites au nom d'un sombre crétin qui pensait qu'utiliser ta force pour faire le mal lui permettrait d'aller plus loin. Aujourd'hui je ne me sens jamais autant en confiance que lorsque je suis avec toi, parce que je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, parce que je sais qu'avec toi tout va bien parce que tu es là. Aujourd'hui ce qui m'effraie le plus c'est de me retourner et de ne pas te voir, de ne pas savoir que tu es là avec moi. Ce qui me fait le plus peur aujourd'hui c'est de te perdre…

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Levy s'était approché de Gajeel suffisamment pour que leur deux corps se touchent. Elle avait posé ses mains sur les larges épaules du brun et avait posé son front contre le sien. Elle avait aussi les larmes aux yeux. Gajeel était resté quand à lui immobile, les yeux fermé, il écoutait simplement Levy lui dire ces mots qu'il voulaient entendre, qu'il attendaient depuis longtemps, il laissait l'émotion de Levy déborder et il s'en abreuvait. Prit d'un immense élan de tendresse, Gajeel serra ses bras autours de la fine taille de la mage qui se laissa faire et se blotti contre le torse musculeux du brun. Elle laissa alors libre cours à ces larmes. Gajeel avait sentit qu'elle pleurait mais il savait que ce n'était pas de la tristesse, mais des larmes d'émotion teintées de bonheur. Il sentait contre son cœur les battements de celui de Levy, il sentait sous la pulpe de ses mains la peau de la belle se réchauffer, il percevait la moindre petite sensation qui s'échappait du corps délicat qu'il tenait, jusqu'à percevoir le moindre mouvement de cil. Gajeel se laissa complètement aller à son tour, il laissa reposer sa joue contre le crâne de Levy, inspira son odeur à pleine narine. Ils n'avaient rien besoin de plus que d'être enlacés comme ils l'étaient, juste être les deux seuls êtres qui comptaient au monde. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir, de se toucher de comprendre et de se faire comprendre que désormais, l'un comme l'autre ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler, Levy était assez sensitive et Gajeel était plus réceptif aux sens qu'aux complexités inventées par l'Homme. Il avait de par sa nature des instincts primaires qui ne nécessitait pas de tergiverser. Ils avaient compris. Levy savait qu'il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant, mais avant que les choses n'évoluent trop rapidement, elle planta son regard dans celui grenat de Gajeel, comme pour trouver les réponses qu'elles connaissait déjà, pour se rassurer. Les yeux du Dragon avaient prit une teinte foncée, et ils brillaient plus que d'ordinaire. Elle remarque aussi que les pupilles s'étaient fendu et avaient prit une aspect reptilien, le rouge de l'oeil s'était marbré de noir, il y avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Même si Gajeel avait entamé une période de rut, il restait incroyablement calme face à Levy, chose qu'il l'étonnait lui même. La jeune femme passa une main dans les cheveux noirs et parcours la longueur, avant de se pencher vers Gajeel qui cueillit ses lèvres au moment où elle les effleura. Ce premier baiser scella entre eux deux un pacte si puissant que rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Ce ne fut pas un baiser emplie de passion comme avait pu l'attendre la jeune femme, non, il avait était simple mais il les avait électrisé parce que beaucoup de sensations d'émotions étaient passées au travers. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres ils surent que quelque chose avaient réellement changé, et l'espace entre eux semblait être de trop. Gajeel passa sa main derrière la tête de Levy et de nouveau il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, et cette fois-ci le baiser fut beaucoup plus fougueux que le premier, il déclencha alors Gajeel. Sa température s'éleva rapidement, et bientôt il eu besoin de de plus de contact avec elle. Cette fois-ci le rut était bel et bien là. Levy le savait, elle se laissa couler alors dans les bras de Gajeel. Il l'avait couché sur le canapé et avait parcouru de baiser son corps, s'imprégnait des sensations, de l'odeur de Levy, puis il se redressa et se leva.

-Je reviens ne bouge pas.  
Puis il disparu dans la chambre à couché. Levy, un peu groggy fut étonnée de ce soudain changement mais aussi par la voix de Gajeel, elle était encore plus sombre, plus basse, plus grave, elle venait presque de son ventre, il y avait une sonorité guttural. Elle se rassit sur le canapé et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Gajeel?

-Ne bouge pas, pas tout de suite…  
Levy ne savait pas quoi faire, elle tait tenté de le rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais elle entendait que dans la pièce il s'activait, bouger des choses, le frottement de tissus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à ne pas bouger, les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses, Gajeel ressortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers Levy. Il la souleva tendrement, et la porta jusqu'à la chambre en veillant à bien refermer la porte puis la posa sur ce qu'il semblait être le lit. Le temps que ces yeux s'accoutument à l'obscurité des lieux, Levy découvrit alors que Gajeel avait construit ce qu'il semblait être un nid. Elle fut partager entre le rire et l'embarras, mais elle se rappela que Gajeel n'était pas une homme comme les autres. Il avait a respecter un protocole naturel et immuable dans sa vie parce que c'était sa nature. Il venait de construire un nid. Événement naturelle que l'on pouvait observer chez plusieurs espèce, lorsqu'un mâle veux impressionner sa femelle, il construit un nid, qui servira à accueillir leur première fois. Gajeel ajouta autours de Levy les oreillers mais grimaça, il aurait voulu lui construire un plus beau nid, mais il n'avait pas le temps, ni les moyens. Levy qui observait son air soucieux, lui tendis les bras avec un sourire angélique. Il se hâta de la rejoindre, son odeur toujours plus entêtante les minutes passants. Il colla son nez contre le coup fragile de la jeune femme, et laissa trainer sa langue pour gouter sa peau. Levy, les mains qui frottaient le dos du Dragon Slayer, avait fermé les yeux et laissa les émotions l'envahirent. Bizarrement elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait ce qui allait se passer mais elle ne redoutait rien. Elle se laissait juste faire.

Gajeel laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'au cuisse de Levy, et remonta sous le vêtement pour le lui retirer. Il profita pour embrasser le cou, les clavicules, le buste, le ventre de Levy. Il parcourait la chair tiède de la jeune femme en respirant toujours et s'imprégnant autant qu'il pu de son odeur, laissant les phéromones de la jeune femmes stimuler les siens. Levy sentit en elle comme une boule de chaleur s'embrasser dans son ventre, descendre en elle, et se décupler lorsque la bouche de Gajeel entrait en contact avec sa peau. Un peu plus tard, elle sentit les dents aiguisées du mage frotter contre ses cuisses et attraper le dernier morceau de tissus qui la couvrait. Il s'en débarrassa, et à ce moment là il pu contempler la jeune femme en dessous de lui. Son regard avait de nouveau changé. Si sa pupille avait était la plus fine au début, maintenant elle était complètement dilaté, laissant à peine le blanc de son œil. Levy, bien qu'elle le trouva un peu inquiétant comme ça, fut totalement fascinée par son aspect. Elle tendit de nouveau ses bras vers lui. Il s'en saisit et la fit s'assoir sur lui. À son tour elle passa les mains sous le t-shirt de Gajeel et tira dessus pour le lui enlever. Elle nota que la température de sa peau était bien plus haute qu'une température normale, mais qu'au lieu de la bruler comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, cette chaleur décuplait la douleur qu'elle avait dans le ventre, et elle sentait que quelque part entre ses cuisses elle devenait plus moite. L'odeur parut enchanter encore plus les narines de Gajeel. Cette fois, il avait besoin d'accélérer les chose, la phase de rencontre avec le partenaires était finie, ils s'étaient touché sentit, et elle l'avait accepté, maintenant commençait la seconde phase. Gajeel recoucha Levy sur le dos, et de nouveau il traça le long de son corps un sillon humide de sa langue, en grignotant parfois la peau rosé et charnue de la jeune femme. Il arriva enfin à cette partit du corps qui dégageait cette si bonne odeur, et sans attendre il positionna les jambes de la jeune mage de part et d'autre de ses épaules et plongea la tête dans l'entre-jambes de Levy. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise, puis sembla se couvrir la bouche, chose qui ne plu pas à Gajeel puisqu'il dégagea la bouche de la belle en emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes. La boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre se transforma en pique de plaisir qui la chatouillait à l'endroit même où Gajeel était. D'un coup une vague de chaleur monta en elle, comme si c'était Gajeel qui la lui faisait passer et ces gémissements s'intensifièrent. Elle sera plus fort les mains de Gajeel, et se mordit la lèvre du bas.  
Gajeel sut alors que c'était le bon moment. Il se recula, passa rapidement un coup de langue sur ses lèvres et observa Levy, les yeux embués de plaisir, le teint rouges et les lèvres gorgées de sangs. Il embrassa les dites lèvres avant de retourner doucement son corps, le ventre contre le matelas. Il passa une main sur son ventre pour relever son bassin, et de son autre main il se libéra de son pantalon. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était plus que prêt. Alors il se pencha, jusqu'à recouvrir totalement le corps de Levy, une main posée à coté de sa tête, la bouche contre son cou, il l'embrassait. Levy, qui s'était appuyé sur ses bras, avait naturellement écarté les jambes, pour permettre à Gajeel un approche plus facile pour la suit. Il se frotta à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne de trois quart son visage et soupire son prénom. Ce fut le signal, il se plaça à son entrée, et au moment il poussa en grognant, il enfonça ses canines dans la nuque de Levy, juste au dessus de l'atlas. Une décharge électrique se propagea dans tout le corps de la jeune femme qui s'affala sur le lit, tandis que Gajeel mué par une nouvelle force entretenait une cadence soutenue et rythmée auquel les cris de Levy répondait.  
Aucun des deux ne pus savoir combien cet échange dura mais lorsque Gajeel sentit dans ses reins qu'il allait venir, il fouina une nouvelle fois de plus jusqu'à la nuque de la mage et lorsqu'il éjacula, une nouvelle fois il l'a mordit, scellant une bonne fois pour toute le pacte de l'accouplement, terminant cette cérémonie du rut.  
Levy était pantelante, recouverte de sueur et cherchait son souffle, elle s'était retourné sur le dos, et semblait chercher de l'air frais. Gajeel lui s'était laissé tomber tel quel, et demeurait inerte. Ce qui fini par inquiéter Levy, qui se pencha vers lui.

-Gajeel… Ça va?  
Il leva ses yeux vers elle, ils avaient repris leur aspect naturel et il lui offrit un sourire tendit une main vers elle et la colla contre lui, dans la position de la cuillère et enfouie son visage dans les cheveux emmêlé de sa belle.

-Je vais parfaitement bien… C'est juste que le rut et le rituel de l'accouplement m'ont pris beaucoup plus d'énergie que je ne le pensais. - Levy s'était mise à lui caresser les avants bras - mais actuellement je nage dans un bonheur sans nom parce que tu es là, et que tu es ma femelle… enfin dans le jargon dragonnique quoi.  
Levy laissa échapper un rire léger, et embrassa les mains de Gajeel. Puis elle renversa sa tête vers lui.

-La cérémonie se fera à chaque fois?

-Non, c'est unique. C'est quand un dragon… ou un dragon slayer, marque pour la vie sa compagne. Seuls les mâles marquent les femelles, mais lorsqu'un couple se forme, aucun des deux ne pourra être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est biologique, en te mordant je t'ai choisi pour compagne de vie, et toi tu m'as accepté. Ce qui fait que le premier qui te touche dira bonjour avec mon poing.

-Ça veut dire que si une fille mal intentionnée lorgne trop sur toi j'ai le droit de l'asperger d'encre?  
Levy fut secouer par le rire franc du brun. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux en imaginant Levy faire. Levy se tourna vers lui et muée par un accès de tendresse elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du dragon qui lui rendit instantanément son baiser. Qui se mua une multitude de baisers papillons que Gajeel appliquait sur le visage de Levy, et se tortillait sous les chatouilles que ça lui procurait et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot Gajeel l'avait de nouveau recouvert de son corps, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions. Intentions qu'elle ne refusa pas le moins du monde.

* * *

Le collectionneur qui avait chargé Levy de la mission était encore en train de loucher sur la silhouette mastodontesque de Gajeel, qui l'observait de haut, le regard rouge et les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'affichait aucune émission, sauf celle d'être légèrement irrité. à coté de lui, Levy qui tenait contre elle le fameux grimoire affiché une mine désolée.

-… C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le traduire, les choses qui sont écrites sont de trop grandes valeurs et on ne peux pas laisser tout le monde les connaitre, c'est d'ailleurs hors de ma porter de traduire le langages des Dragons, et Gajeel ici présent et là pour reprendre ce grimoire, il appartient au patrimoine des dragons, et étant le fils du dragon d'acier, il ne peut pas vous le laisser.  
Le vieil homme cligna trois fois des yeux avant de laisser tomber ses épaules. Il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre le géant en face de lui, et il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de magie. Il fit un vague signe vers sa bibliothèque avant de se racler la gorge.

-À quoi bon me servirait un livre que je ne peux pas lire, surtout s'il vient des dragons, il n'a pas sa place chez un pauvre non-mage comme moi. -il place ses mains dans le dos en rouspéta pour lui même- et va savoir comment ce fichu grimoire est arrivé ici…. Tandis qu'il leu tournait le dos, Levy est Gajeel s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Non seulement ils gardaient le grimoire, mais en plus il avait été complètement traduit par Gajeel. Traduction qui avait été cachée, car les informations qui étaient inscrites dans le livre étaient en effet trop importantes pour qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Ils repartirent, Gajeel en tenant Levy par les épaules, vers l'ancienne location de Levy pour déménager les quelque affaires qui trainaient encore dans la chambre.

* * *

Whooo, ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté ici... Non je ne suis pas morte, je suis bien là, avec plus de cernes et moins d'heure de sommeil qu'avant mais je suis là. I'm Back baby.

J'espère en attendant que ce nouvel OS vous plais, j'attends vos retour avec impatience. Je vous fais des kissouilles et si vous avez des questions / remarques tout ça, c'est avec plaisir que j'y répondrai

Mya


End file.
